Gutter and downspouts often become clogged with leaves and other debris preventing them from working to channel the water off of a roof or the like to a desired drainage location. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an adjustable downspout screening device that was width adjustable to allow the adjustable downspout screening device to be used with a variety of gutter and downspout sizes.